Broken
by God is Gracious
Summary: One cat, with several friends, a loving family, a good clan; everything she could want, even though she is bullied sometimes. But after her mother was killed, everything went downhill.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**A/N: Smileyorangekitty and my sister helped me with the allegiances**

****Allegiances:

WindClan

Leader: Snakestar- black and brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Adderfang- black tom with striking amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Heatherbreeze- pale grey she-cat with light green eyes

MCA: Larkpaw- small grey and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors:  
Morningsky- creamy golden she-cat with silver tints in her fur and sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Ashpaw)  
Swiftstep- black and white tom- black forepaws and black left hindpaw, white right hindpaw, black patches over his eyes- with dark blue eyes  
Skypelt- white tom with long, black-tipped fur and sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Gorsepaw)  
Smalldawn- small light grey she-cat with golden markings and light blue eyes  
Littledusk- little light brown she-cat with pale ginger markings and dark blue eyes  
Whiteflower- white she-cat with perpetually ruffled fur and yellow eyes  
Crowfur- jet black tom with long, thick fur and dark amber eyes (Apprentice: Runningpaw)  
Wrenfur- grey tabby she-cat with short fur and bright green eyes  
Grassclaw- dark grey tom with long claws and green eyes  
Spottedheart- grey and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with big blue eyes  
Hawkwind- light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)  
Dashfire- brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Cloudfur- grey and white tom with silver markings and blue eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (Apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Apprentices:  
Runningpaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Ashpaw- light grey tom with light blue eyes  
Eaglepaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and piercing amber eyes  
Gorsepaw- brown and black tabby tom with light blue eyes  
Sandpaw- sandy brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Queens:  
Marigoldheart- golden tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes (mother of Lionkit and Nightkit)  
Featherleap- silver she-cat with dark tabby markings on her legs and blue eyes (mother of Falconkit)  
Violeteyes- brown she-cat with odd violet-colored eyes (mother of Fluffykit and Rosekit)  
Flowersky- pale ginger she-cat with long legs and sky blue eyes (mother of Sunkit, Rabbitkit, Boulderkit, and Meadowkit)

Kits:  
Lionkit- golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
Nightkit- jet black she-cat with long, thick fur and leaf green eyes  
Falconkit- brown tom with little silver streaks and green eyes  
Fluffykit- fluffy white she-kit with blue eyes  
Rosekit- brown and white patched she-kit with blue eyes  
Sunkit- pale ginger tom with long legs and blue eyes  
Rabbitkit- grey and white tom with blue eyes  
Boulderkit- grey tom with silver markings and blue eyes  
Meadowkit- silvery white she-kit with sky blue eyes

Elders:  
Embertail- dusky brown tom with a ginger-flecked tail and green eyes  
Sedgefoot- grey and black tom with brown paws and blue eyes

Mates:  
Littledusk&amp;Swiftstep  
Morningsky&amp;Adderfang  
Violeteyes&amp;Skypelt  
Smalldawn&amp;Snakestar  
Featherleap&amp;Dashfire  
Marigoldheart&amp;Crowfur  
Flowerbreeze&amp;Cloudfur

RiverClan

Leader: Ripplestar- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Mistpelt- light grey she-cat with yellow eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (Apprentice: Lakepaw)

Medicine Cat: Splashtail- black and white she-cat with a silver tail and blue eyes

Warriors:  
Daisystream- cream she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes  
Reedclaw- black and silver tom with green eyes  
Mudwhisker- dark brown tom with long whiskers and amber eyes  
Oaktooth- pale brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes (Apprentice: Fishpaw)  
Piketail- spiky-furred brown tabby tom with a long tail and amber eyes  
Troutshade- white tom with large black patches and very dark blue eyes  
Mossycloud- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Petalpaw)  
Blackfur- pitch black tom with a white muzzle and ears and green eyes  
Dawncreek- bright ginger she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes  
Willowpool- light grey she-cat with long, fluffy fur and blue eyes  
Volepelt- pale brown tom with dark yellow eyes  
Hailstorm- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:  
Lakepaw- silver and grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Petalpaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Fishpaw- silver tom with blue eyes

Queens:  
Redfoot- reddish she-cat with blue eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (mother of Spottedkit and Thornkit)

Kits:  
Spottedkit- reddish she-kit with spotted fur and blue eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Thornkit- tabby tom with thorn-like markings and amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)

Elders:  
Mothleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mate:  
Daisystream&amp;Reedclaw  
Redfoot&amp;Oaktooth  
Ripplestar&amp;Troutshade  
Willowpool&amp;Blackfur

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar- very dark grey tom with white speckles and yellow eyes

Deputy: Badgerclaw- black and white tom with long, blunt claws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Stripefur- brown tom with a white stripe running down his back (Smileyorangekitty)

Warriors:  
Blackwhisker- pure black tom with white whiskers (Smileyorangekitty)  
Whitepelt- black and white she-cat with white whiskers and green eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Nightshade- black she-cat with grey eyes (my sister) (Apprentice: Silverpaw)  
Scorchblaze- ginger and black tabby tom with amber eyes  
Rockclaw- grey tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws  
Redflash- red tom with streaks of yellow and amber eyes  
Rowanleap- reddish brown tabby tom with long legs and amber eyes  
Snowflight- white she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes  
Pinefrost- dark brown she-cat with white paws, chest, tail tip, belly, and a white ring around the neck, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Firepaw)  
Gingershade- light creamy ginger she-cat with dark ginger tabby legs, ears, muzzle, and tail, a white tail tip and light green eyes  
Leafflash- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle and yellow eyes  
Frostpatch- seal point Siamese tom (Apprentice: Shadepaw)  
Patchtail- white tom with a grey tail and grey patches, dark violet-blue eyes  
Grayfoot- whit she-cat with dark grey paws and dark blue eyes  
Nettlefur- tortoiseshell tom with a white muzzle and white hindpaws, white left forepaw, and blue right eye, green left eye

Apprentice:  
Firepaw- bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, throat, and muzzle, dark blue right eye and light blue left eye  
Shadepaw- dark brown marbled she-cat with a small white patch on her chest and yellow eyes  
Silverpaw- silver she-cat with a white left hindpaw and aqua-colored eyes

Queens:  
Deerleaf- brown/grey she-cat with white forepaws and leaf green eyes (mother of Hazelkit and Earthkit)  
Smokefoot- brown/ginger she-cat with black paws and pale aqua-colored eyes (mother of Thistlekit)  
Ivysnow- calico she-cat with ice blue eyes (mother of Stonekit, Oakkit, Cloudkit, and Longkit)

Kits:  
Hazelkit- seal point Siamese she-kit  
Earthkit- brown/grey tom with white patches and leaf green eyes  
Thistlekit- tortoiseshell tom with pale aqua-colored eyes  
Stonekit- grey tabby tom with long claws and ice blue eyes  
Oakkit- calico tom with amber eyes  
Cloudkit- grey and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Longkit- calico she-cat with grey mixed in and ice blue eyes, long claws

Elders:  
None

Mates:  
Ivysnow&amp;Rockclaw  
Gingershade&amp;Rowanleap  
Nightshade&amp;Redflash  
Deerleaf&amp;Frostpatch  
Smokefoot&amp;Nettlefur

ThunderClan

Leader: Hawkstar- brown tom with paler brown paws and darker brown spots, amber eyes (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Deputy: Flaremist- bright orange she-cat with misty blue eyes (my sister)

Medicine Cat: Sundew- pale ginger she-cat with silver speckles and pale blue eyes

MCA: Poolpaw- cinnamon-colored she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Warriors:  
Silverwing- silver she-cat with yellow eyes and a long tail (Smileyorangekitty)  
Graypelt- dark silver tabby tom with white hind paws and dark blue eyes  
Stripesnow- snow Bengal she-cat with dark blue right eye and grey left eye (Apprentice: Lilypaw)  
Thornstep- brown tom with white legs, belly, chest, and muzzle, light green eyes  
Yellowclaw- light ginger tom with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Smokyshadow- smoky grey tortoiseshell she-cat with a small white spot on her chest and pale blue eyes  
Grassheart- tabby tom with green eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (Apprentice: Oakpaw)  
Blazefur- orange and black tortoiseshell tom with a white spot on his chest and golden-colored eyes  
Sandyleaf- sandy-colored she-cat with white forepaws and leaf green eyes  
Ravenflight- black tom with light grey paws and amber eyes  
Shadetail- pure black tom with a long tail (Smileyorangekitty)  
Robinfeather- red and brown mottled she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Bluepaw)  
Flashtail- golden tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Elmbranch- grey she-cat with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)

Apprentices:  
Rosepaw- reddish she-cat with green eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Bluepaw- bluish silver she-cat with white paws and muzzle, sapphire blue eyes  
Lilypaw- white she-cat with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Oakpaw- brown tom with blue eyes (Smileyorangekitty)

Queens:  
Honeywind- golden she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes (mother of Leafkit, Brownkit, and Eaglekit)  
Dappleriver- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Nettlekit and Pinekit)  
Greenheart- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (expecting kits)

Kits:  
Leafkit- elegant dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Brownkit- brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Eaglekit- brown and white tom with yellow eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Nettlekit- black she-kit with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
Pinekit- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)

Elders:  
Foldedear- grey tom with green eyes and a permanently folded left ear (Smileyorangekitty)  
Stormleap- dark grey she-cat with a silver streak down her flank and sapphire blue eyes  
Ashcloud- grey she-cat with green eyes (Smileyorangekitty)

Mates:  
Honeywind&amp;Hawkstar  
Silverwing&amp;Thornstep  
Stripesnow&amp;Blazefur  
Dappleriver&amp;Ravenflight  
Greenheart&amp;Yellowclaw

Prologue:

I woke to light and warmth, cuddled between my mother and brothers. I knew nothing about the world's harshness. But it would soon strike me, an innocent kit.

It all started on my seventh moon. There was a terrible battle, one of the worst my Clan could remember. Many cats died that way, including one that I was close to. I was nearly destroyed by that cat's death, more so because I was blamed for it. I was close enough to save the cat, others said.

The guilt lay heavily on me for many moons, for I believed the same. But the cat visited me and reassured me that it was not my fault, so the weight was lifted.

But I was hated, scorned, betrayed. I hardly had anyone, my heart froze. I was cold, unemotional. Until I saw him for the first time. I found myself falling, my heart thawing.

But he never saw me, never talked to me, he was all for another, and then he chose her over me. I was broken, but I forced an icy demeanor.

More tragedy happened as I grew older, but none of it affected me. Until I met one other. He fell for me, and I for him. He bore my sharp tongue, thin patience, and quick temper with loving kindness. Others liked him, of course, and one me, but we had eyes only for each other.

We had a family, but then he died. I nearly died myself, his death and wounds nearly killed me. For moons I was secluded, healing. By the time I was better, physically, all the ones I was close to except one had died.

Amazingly, I was chosen to tread the highest path not too long after. I fought bravely, led loyally, and died honorably.

I showed the ones who said I didn't belong, that I should die, that I was too weak. I left them all below, and rose to the highest.

This is my story

**This is my first fanfic so please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcome, though! **

_**I get writers block a lot so you have permission to yell at me to update or even give me a couple ideas through either a review or a PM. Thank you!**_****

**~Indy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews!**

**Smileyorangekitty: Thanks for reviewing on my story! **

**Arwenmina: Here's the new chapter!**

**Spice Leaf: Thanks for that. It made me feel special **

**Leefpool: I plan to  
**

Meadowkit woke up, feeling unusually warm. The one-mood-old kit stretched open her sky blue eyes, blinking against a shaft of sunlight that streamed through the nursery entrance. Careful not to wake her brothers or mother, she picked her way out of the nest and over to the entrance.

Looking out, her mouth dropped open. The snow that had dominated the world for as long as she could remember- basically, one moon- had gone. In its place was growing grass and flowers, and bushes. The camp looked oddly bare without the cold white covering it.

Meadowkit was suddenly knocked over by an impact from behind. With a muffled _Oof!_, she face-planted in the earth as the other kits stampeded past her. Spitting out a low insult about the carelessness of the other kits, she sat up, shaking her head to get the dirt off. When that didn't work, she muttered again and licked a paw then drew it over her face to clean it.

Done, the silvery white kit bounded after her denmates. Lionkit and Nightkit were proudly declaring to Falconkit, Sunkit, and Boulderkit that they were becoming apprentices that day; Fluffykit was playing mossball with Rabbitkit; and Rosekit was playing with the youngest apprentice, Sandpaw.

After a brief argument with herself, she padded over to Fluffykit and Rabbitkit. "Can I play?" She asked.

They exchanged a glance. "Sure!" Fluffykit said, tossing the mossball to her. Meadowkit easily caught it and tossed it to Rabbitkit, who tossed it back to Fluffykit. And so on it went, until Snakestar called a meeting.

Immediately, the three kits abandoned the mossball and hared off to join the rest of their friends. The group of seven kits settled together, just back from the front where Lionkit and Nightkit, also their friends, were. Snakestar looked down from the Tallstone at Marigoldheart and Crowfur's kits. Said warriors were watching proudly.

"Lionkit and Nightkit have reached the age of six moons," Snakestar started, "and are ready to be apprenticed." He looked around camp and Meadowkit had the feeling that he was making sure the mentors were there. "Lionkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw."

Meadowkit cheered with the rest of WindClan for her friend. The newly named Lionpaw was looking so proud that he was almost bursting.

"Whiteflower, you will mentor Lionpaw. You did excellent work with Cloudfur and I know you will teach Lionpaw as well as you did with him." Snakestar said. Whiteflower looked impassive but a gleam in her eyes showed that she was just as excited as her new apprentice. Standing up, she padded forward and touched noses with Lionpaw then led him into the crowd.

Meadowkit watched slightly jealously. Whiteflower was one of the best warriors in the Clan! Lionpaw was so lucky. Lost in her thoughts, she missed Nightkit's ceremony, and the cheering, and only came out of it in time to hear her mentor.

"Spottedheart, you will mentor Nightpaw. You are an intelligent and highly loyal warrior and your time for an apprentice is long overdue, I know you will teach Nightpaw well."

As Spottedheart and Nightpaw touched noses Snakestar dismissed the Clan and all of them gathered around the new apprentices to congratulate them. Meadowkit beamed, she was so happy for her friends! Plus, that would be her in five moons. 

**Sorry it was so short, and boring. Nothing really happens until she's seven moons. At least, that I've got ideas for.**

**My line breaks suck.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**~Indy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Smileyorangekitty: Thankies!**

**Arwenmina: Thanks, that helps **** and yes, I did say you could yell :P**

**Leefpool: Yay! And you just proved my point ;)**

**Spice Leaf: Exactly**

Chapter 2

Meadowkit stepped out of the nursery, yawning. Two moons had passed since Lionpaw and Nightpaw were apprenticed and she was now three moons, which Sunkit considered _mature_.

The rising sun shone on the dew speckling the grass and leaves, making it shine. The sky was cloudless and a perfect blue.

Meadowkit spotted her father, Cloudfur, and bounced over to him. "Hi, Cloudfur!" She chirped. Cloudfur purred and licked her between the ears.

"How are you?" He asked, smiling. Meadowkit bounced up and down.

"Great!" She said, then started chasing her tail in circles just as Cloudfur was called away for a hunting patrol. She quickly got dizzy, though, and stopped, sitting down.

"Psst! Meadowkit!"

She pricked her ears, hearing Fluffykit's voice. Following it, she padded into some bushes where Fluffykit and her sister, Rosekit, were.

"What's up?" Meadowkit asked, tilting her head. Fluffykit glanced at Rosekit, who spoke:

"We were gonna sneak out of camp. Wanna join us?" The brown and white patched kit said.

Meadowkit blinked in surprise. "Of course!" She said, excitement rising in her. Fluffykit flicked her tail, said:

"Come on, then!" and led the way through a hole in the gorse. Rosekit followed behind her but Meadowkit lingered for a moment before following.

The silvery white kit emerged behind her friends and gaped as she saw the territory. Wild, rolling hills were covered in heather and gorse and filled with flowers. Rabbits hopped across the land in the distance. There were no trees but the sun shining on it from the horizon made everything unreal.

"It's so beautiful!" Rosekit exclaimed and Meadowkit could only nod in agreement. Fluffykit seemed speechless.

Meadowkit shook off her torpor after a bit and took the lead, the older kits following behind. They wandered throughout the hills of the meadows on which they lived, stunned by the breathless beauty of their territory on an early new-leaf morning.

She found a hole in the ground and bounded forward to investigate. "Hey guys! Look! I found a rabbit hole!" She called, but paused when the others joined her as a terrible reek rolled over them, and a dreadful snarling sounded from it.

"Th-that doesn't sound like a r-rabbit." Rosekit said nervously, backing away. Just then, a large russet-furred creature emerged from the hole and headed toward them.

"Run!" Meadowkit yelped, turning tail and fleeing, Fluffykit and Rosekit on her heels. She had no idea where they were but just went in the direction her instinct told her the camp was. They burst out of the heather past a hunting patrol, ignoring their calls, the creature following them. After a bit, Meadowkit looked back and realized the patrol was attacking the creature.

But she didn't stop and, eventually, they reached the camp. Hurrying into it through the hole by which they left they immediately started playing with a mossball, hoping the patrol hadn't gotten a good enough look to know it was them…. And, being kits, they were already recovering from the encounter.

**Hope it was a good chapter **

**Indy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Smileyorangekitty: Yes, a fox XD**

**Leefpool: Thanks!**

**Spice Leaf: I'm trying. At least this one is a little longer!**

Chapter 3

Meadowkit lay in the sun. The six-moon-old kit was thinking about her best friends' ceremonies two moons earlier.

_Flashback_

_Snakestar looked down at the Clan from on top of the Tallstone. "Today there will be five new warriors and three new apprentices." He announced, inducing cheers from the Clan. He waited until the cheers died down before continuing. "Runningpaw, Ashpaw, Eaglepaw, Gorsepaw, and Sandpaw, please step forward." He said, leaping down._

_Said apprentices stepped out of the crowd and faced their father, who watched them with pride in his eyes before looking up at the dimming sky. "I, Snakestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He said._

_Meadowkit felt the warrior blood stir in her veins as he said the age-old words of ceremony. One day, that would be her out there, proclaiming her loyalty. And then, it would be her making new warriors, seeing the pride and joy rise in their eyes. She would be leader one day, she promised silently._

_Then Snakestar looked back at his kits. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clans, even at the cost of your lives?" He asked, a twitch of his tail being his only movement._

"_I do," Runningpaw said, her voice strong and sure. The other apprentices' voices rang out in the dim evening air._

_A flicker of pride flashed in Snakestar's eyes and Meadowkit was, once again, forcibly reminded that these were his kits. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." He meowed. "Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Runningwater. StarClan honors your conviction and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." So saying, he rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder respectfully before going back to sit beside Crowfur, her old mentor._

_Snakestar went on to name the others Ashstorm, Eagletail, Gorseshadow, and Sandpool before turning to Falconkit, Fluffykit, and Rosekit. "These kits have reached the age of six moons," he announced, "and are ready to be apprenticed._

"_Falconkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. I will mentor Falconpaw and do my best to teach him all I know._

"_Fluffykit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Fluffypaw. Crowfur, you are a good warrior and a patient one. I know you will teach Fluffypaw well._

"_Rosekit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Wrenfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. Teach Rosepaw well." He then stepped back, signaling the end._

_Meadowkit tilted her head back, cheering to the night sky with the rest of the Clan._

_End of Flashback_

Meadowkit was jerked out of her thoughts as a furry ball landed on her. With a grunt, she shoved it off her, seeing that it was Rabbitkit. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

Rabbitkit seemed unperturbed by her rudeness, his eyes shining with excitement. "We're becoming apprentices today! Remember?"

Meadowkit groaned. Of course she had to forget one of the most important days of her life! Sometimes her memory was so bad she wanted to slam her face into the ground.

Rabbitkit didn't seem to notice her reaction and ran off to find Sunkit and Boulderkit just as Snakestar called a meeting.

Meadowkit trotted over to join the gathering crowd and made her way to the front of it just as Flowersky attacked her fur with her tongue. "Moooom!" She complained, squirming out of her grasp.

Flowersky sighed but didn't say anything or move, just looked at her fondly. Meadowkit shook her head, muttered, and turned back to face Snakestar as her three brothers joined her.

"Today, four kits are going to become apprentices." He meowed. "Sunkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Skypelt, you will mentor Sunpaw. You are kind and thoughtful and I know you will pass these qualities on to Sunpaw.

"Rabbitkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rabbitpaw. Runningwater, though you are one of the newest warriors, you have proved your worth many times over. I know you will teach Rabbitpaw well.

"Boulderkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Boulderpaw. Smalldawn, you are gentle and loyal and I know you will train Boulderpaw to the best of your abilities.

"Meadowkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Meadowpaw. Dashfire, you will train Meadowpaw and I know you will show her all your skills."

The newly named Meadowpaw beamed with pride as the Clan cheered the new apprentices. Then it was over and they were drifting off.

Meadowpaw turned to her mentor. "Can we go train? Can we can we can we?" She asked him eagerly. Dashfire chuckled.

"Sure." He replied.

"Yay!" Meadowpaw cried and raced towards the entrance, Dashfire following. She burst out of camp and was, same as three moons ago, stunned by the beauty of the moors, even though it was hot.

Dashfire emerged behind from the gorse behind her. "All right, we'll just be touring the territory today." He said and Meadowpaw gave a little bounce. He chuckled and padded forward.

She followed him, looking all around, not wanting to miss a single thing. Thus she wasn't paying attention and didn't hear him talking or see a rabbit hole, which she tripped over.

Grumbling, the young silvery white cat pushed herself onto her paws, knowing it was her own fault. Dashfire watched her for a moment then, having affirmed that she was okay, resumed walking.

**My longest one besides the allegiances and prologue yet!**

**~Indy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for randomly disappearing from the world of FF. I got sick and then got lazy, plus writers block. So yeah….**

**Anyway, reviews!**

**Spiceleaf: And so is this one! **

**SwirllightValeClan: Derp derp**

**Smileyorangekitty: Heh**

**Leefpool: Thanks :D**

Chapter 4

Meadowpaw trotted behind her Dashfire, her mentor, and Crowfur, Fluffypaw's mentor, and beside Fluffypaw.

It had been a moon since her apprentice ceremony and she had fallen into a daily routine with Dashfire. Wake up at dawn, eat, go hunting until she caught two pieces of prey, take care of the elders (ticks, fleas, new bedding, feed, ect), train in fighting until mid-afternoon, work on tracking and scenting skills until sunset, eat, go to sleep. And then again the next day.

Meadowpaw's train of thought was broken as she stumbled over a rabbit hole. She would have fallen if Fluffypaw hadn't steadied her.

"Thanks." She said once she regained her balance, testing her paw to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"No problem!" The fluffy white apprentice replied cheerfully, bounding ahead to walk beside her mentor, leaving Meadowpaw to her thoughts once again.

After only a few moments of musing, the silvery white apprentice picked up a strong, sour scent. She slowed down, letting the others draw farther ahead, and opened her mouth, tasting the air. It seemed familiar but she couldn't quite…. ShadowClan!

The identity of the scent hit her like a thunderbolt and she scented the air once more to make sure. Yes, it was definitely ShadowClan, and many of them too…. Heading for the camp!

She ran to catch up to the others, calling their names. She nearly collided with Dashfire as he materialized in front of her, but managed to stop in time.

"ShadowClan!" She said, gasping for breath. "Lots of them! Heading straight towards the camp!"

Dashfire reacted instantly, bolting past her and along the track, Crowfur following. Meadowpaw and Fluffypaw lingered for a few moments, taken by surprise, then raced after them. Heather and gorse flashed past at the edge of Meadowpaw's vision as she ran as fast as she could, focusing on only getting to the camp in time.

As they got near, they heard faint sounds of battle, which gradually grew as the got nearer. Suddenly they burst into the camp.

Meadowpaw found herself face to face with a ginger and black tabby warrior when she emerged from the gorse. The tabby was momentarily frozen by her sudden appearance, so she decided to use this to her advantage.

The young apprentice raked her claws over his muzzle and darted around the side, scratching his flank, seeing Flowersky fighting a black she-cat out of the corner of her eyes. The tabby was shaken out of his frozen state and whirled around, lashing out at her with a roar.

Meadowpaw ducked his blow and nimbly danced around him, slashing his pelt until he was overwhelmed, and fled.

Looking around, she realized that most cats had fled. Just as she headed towards a silver apprentice, the ShadowClan leader called called retreat and the few remaining cats fled.

She spotted Rosepaw at the edge of camp and was heading toward her when a lump of pale ginger fur caught her eyes. A wail as torn from her throat and she stumbled over to it, finding herself staring down into the blank face of Flowersky, her mother. She wailed again, collapsing by her body.

….

Meadowpaw stayed at Flowersky's side all day and night, refusing to move from her side until the vigil was over. When it was, she just sat numbly, staring blankly, as Larkpaw tended to her wounds.

She looked up, however, when Snakestar called a meeting.

"We all grieve for Flowersky and Grassclaw," he said, "but life goes on. Today we will have two new warriors!"

Meadowpaw could only stare blankly at her leader, shocked. Who could think of warrior ceremonies at this time? And, judging by the mutters around her, many warriors felt the same as her.

She hardly listened throughout the entire ceremony, just knowing that Lionpaw was named Lionstrike and Nightpaw was named Nightleaf. When it was over, she stumbled to the apprentice den and collapsed in her nest, staring at the wall.

**Oh! I forgot to mention that this is based in the old territory.**

**If you review, you get a cookie!**

**~Indy**


	6. Chapter 5

_**HELLO AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I already posted my reasons for the late update on DCBD, so go there if you want to know why =^.^=**_

_**Reviews!**_

**Arwenmina: Haha, I get really lazy too *gives cookie***

**Leefpool: Thankies **** *hands cookie***

**Heart Shaped Leaves: Thanks! *gives cookie***

**Galaxy-hearts: And then, of course, I got sick again XD *tosses cookie***

**TheMouseOfAwesomeness: MOUSEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *huggles and gives cookie***

_**On to the story!**_

…**~Chapter 6~…**

Meadowpaw watched the camp quietly from just outside the apprentice den. It had been two moons since Flowersky's death but, quite understandably, she was not over it; especially as her father and two of her three brothers blamed her for her death (which didn't really make sense, but hey, they were driven mad with grief).

A call from her mentor cut through her fog of misery and grief. "Hey! Meadowpaw!" She looked up to see Fluffypaw running toward her, closely followed by Rosepaw and Lionpaw. As usual, her heart leaped when she saw Lionpaw, but it was definitely more feeble now, seeing as he and Rosepaw seemed to be falling love.

"What?" The silvery white apprentice asked dully.

Fluffypaw frowned at her lack of enthusiasm but continued anyway. "We're going on a border patrol with our mentors and Snakestar!" She beamed.

Meadowpaw heaved a sigh, but pulled herself to her paws. "Let's get this over with," she muttered as she followed Fluffypaw to the three adult cats, leaving Rosepaw and Lionpaw behind.

Without a word, Snakestar led them out of camp.

…

Later, at night, Meadowpaw couldn't sleep so she sat outside her den, staring at the stars. _Are you there, Flowersky?_ She thought. _Why did you have to leave us?_

Of course, she received no answer. With a sigh, she turned back to the den and went in.

_**Ugh. I'm seriously sorry for the shortness, but I honestly have no idea what to make happen. Oh well. (Can you guys give me ideas?)**_

**~Indy**


	7. Chapter 6

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So sorry for my over-two-months-long disappearance! I had SERIOUS writer's block! I mean, I had the ideas and I knew what was going to happen in the chapter, but I just couldn't write it. Do you know what I mean?**_

_**Anyway, this chapter wouldn't even be up if TheMouseOfAwesomeness hadn't helped me, so thank her xD**_

_**Oh, I also realized that I mislabeled last chapter and put it as six, it was really five.**_

_**On to la reviews!**_

**Leafdapple: I hate that feeling when it's something I normally like though. It just gets SO annoying.**

**Galaxy-drops: Thanks. I'll see if I can work that in somewhere**

**Zion The Cookie Empress: Sure! *gives cookie***

**Leefpool: Oh well. Thanks for reviewing anyway *eats cupcake***

**TheMouseOfAwesomeness: Hmmmmm. I was thinking about making one of her brothers get mad later in the story, maybe, but I don't know how to do it xD**

…**~Chapter 6~…**

The rain poured down like tears, splattering onto Meadowpaw's fur. It seemed as though even the sky had decided to share in her grief that day. For the clouds were grey and gloomy, reflecting the mood of her heart. Shaking her fur, she trudged over to the fresh-kill pile. She wasn't really in the mood for eating – her mother's death had also caused her to lose her appetite – but knew it was necessary.

But her devotion to her Clan had still lived on, despite her loss. She still had to wake up every morning, train with her mentor, and go on patrols. It was like nothing had changed. She sighed, dragging a small, soggy vole from the pile. If only they all knew her pain.

Carrying her prey, the silvery white apprentice slipped to a spot near the apprentices' den sheltered from the rain by some heather and gorse. Meadowpaw settled herself and started to eat her meal, watching the camp silently, gloomily.

Few cats were out and about – no cat wanted to be out in the rain – but those that were didn't seem unduly bothered by their drenched fur. They were the ones who didn't really care about getting their fur wet. Crazy furballs. Meadowpaw didn't care at the moment, either, but that was just because of her grief.

Due to the small size of the shrew, she soon finished it and absently buried the bones, rising to her paws with a barely audible sigh as the brown tabby figure of her mentor emerged through the rain, heading towards her.

"Border patrol," Dashfire said briefly, his tail tip twitching. He didn't seem very bothered by the wetness, but then again, he had short fur. Meadowpaw merely nodded, following her mentor to the camp exit silently. Fluffypaw and her mentor, Crowfur, waited there. The white apprentice seemed absolutely miserable in the wet weather, while her long-furred mentor didn't seem to be much happier.

With a flick of his tail and a seemingly relieved look – which probably had to do with not waiting around anymore – Crowfur turned around and strode from the camp, closely followed by the two apprentices and the other warrior.

As they padded through the rainy moor, Meadowpaw's thoughts drifted. She thought mainly of her mother, but also of recent events in the Clan. The kind elder, Sedgefoot, had died. He had been old, so it hadn't been that much of a shock when he died. His daughters, Smalldusk and Littledawn, were still very upset, however.

Of course, his death also meant that it probably wouldn't be long before the other elder, Embertail, who wasn't much younger, joined him.

Morningsky had also started expecting kits again; her second litter. Her first litter had been before Meadowpaw was born, but she had heard that it had contained only one, a black tom, who had died at three moons from greencough.

The medicine cat apprentice, Larkpaw, had also gained her full name, Larkwing, at the last half-moon. It had been about time too. Her littermate, Meadowpaw's father, had been a warrior for at least eleven moons when she had got her name. Although, she had been apprenticed late, due to being a sickly kit, but that still meant she had been an apprentice for around fifteen moons.

Meadowpaw was jerked out of her reveries as she walked right into a gorse bush, getting a thorn stuck right in her nose and causing tears to spring to her eyes.

Jumping back with a hiss of pain, she pawed at it until the small thorn came out, causing some blood to flow. She stuck out her tongue and drew it over her nose several times until the bleeding stopped.

Shaking her head, she realized she had fallen behind by several fox-lengths and bounded forward to catch up, slowing to walk beside Fluffypaw.

The older apprentice glanced at her but didn't speak, her fluffy fur soaked through and no doubt causing discomfort. Meadowpaw gave her a nod and they walked in silence until they reached the ShadowClan border.

The sharp scent of the pines was easily recognized even through the rain, and the young apprentice wrinkled her nose in protest, staring at the gloomy forest. How could they live among the _trees_? It sounded horrible, never being able to see the sky and constantly having that sharp scent up your nose.

Then again, it didn't sound as bad as losing your mother, which she had.

The other three seemed to echo her thoughts, as Crowfur and Dashfire exchanged glances, while Fluffypaw stuck out her tongue.

After a moment, Crowfur led them right up to the border and they all started checking it, and marking it, heading in pairs in opposite directions for a bit before meeting up again and going together.

They found nothing until the end, where the loud call of a cat suddenly cut through the curtain of drizzle, and a grey tabby apprentice came into view a moment later, chasing a rabbit right towards the border.

Crowfur leaped forward, landing on the rabbit just as it crossed the border, and the tabby apprentice skidded to a halt.

"Hey!" He said indignantly. "That was my prey!"

Crowfur eyed him calmly, slowly blinking, but didn't say anything. The apprentice was just starting to look uneasy when three other cats came into sight, one slightly in lead of the other two.

"Stonepaw!" hissed one, a ginger and black tabby tom. "What were you thinking? This is a border patrol not a hunting patrol!"

The grey tabby, Stonepaw, looked sullen but didn't respond, prompting Meadowpaw to think that the tom was his mentor. One of the other cats, a grey and white she-cat who looked about Stonepaw's age, frowned at the other apprentice, though a light in her amber eyes suggested she wasn't really annoyed.

The third cat, a silver she-cat who had an air of authority to her, dipped her head slightly to Crowfur. "I apologize for this apprentice's behavior," she said. "This is only his third time out of camp."

Crowfur merely nodded, accepting the apology, and ducked his head to pick up the rabbit. The jet black tom turned around and signaled for his patrol to follow him with a flick of his tail.

Meadowpaw followed with the others, glancing back once to see that Stonepaw was being scolded by the two warriors. She suppressed a giggle, and for the first time since before her mother died, her heart felt lighter.

…**..**

Meadowpaw pushed her way out of the apprentices' den, yawning slightly. When they got back from the patrol, Dashfire had told her that she was going to the gathering that night and had better get some rest, so she had slept the rest of the afternoon.

The rain had finally stopped and the full moon rode high in the sky, with nary a cloud to be seen. Its silver light shone down into the camp, making her silver coat shine, and she arched her back in a stretch, pushing her forepaws out in front of her.

She relaxed as Rosepaw, her brown and white patched friend, padded over, greeting her with a cheery mew.

The silvery white apprentice returned the greeting, cocking her head slightly. "You're coming too?"

Rosepaw nodded, flicking her tail happily. "Falconpaw is too. And so is Boulderpaw. But Sunpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Fluffypaw have to stay behind, with Lionstrike."

Meadowpaw grinned, slightly surprised at how cheerful she was acting. It wasn't characteristic of her these days. "I bet Lionstrike doesn't like that," she said, continuing to grin at the thought of the arrogant tom's reaction.

Rosepaw nodded, laughter shining in her blue eyes. They shared a moment of amusement before they were rudely interrupted by a call from the camp exit. Turning, they realized that everyone but them was gathered, ready to go to the gathering. Exchanging glances, the two friends bounded forward, joining the group of cats moments later.

Without a word, Snakestar headed out of the camp, Adderfang just behind him, and the rest of them followed.

The leader set a steady pace, one that every cat could keep up with but was still covering ground, and it seemed like no time before they reached Fourtrees.

The group of cats split up, going off to meet their friends, but Meadowpaw just stood there. This was her second gathering, but the first one she had been too frightened to talk to others, so she had stuck by Flowersky the entire time, and hadn't made any friends.

Falconpaw came bounding back, calling out to her, "Hey Meadowpaw! Come meet my friends!"

Glad for something to do, she followed the older apprentice over to a group of four other cats. There were two ShadowClan cats, one RiverClan cat, and a ThunderClan cat. All of them appeared to be apprentices, though one could've been a young warrior.

Falconpaw stopped by them and glanced at Meadowpaws. "Guys, this is Meadowpaw."

The cats chorused greetings and Meadowpaw looked around at them, feeling slightly nervous. Falconpaw nudged her and pointed to the RiverClan cat. "That's Spottedpaw, and the ThunderClan she-cat is Nettlepaw." He then gestured to the two ShadowClan toms, one of which she recognized. It was the grey tabby from earlier, Stonepaw. "And that's Oakpaw, and his brother Stonepaw.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely and sat down, curling her tail over her paws. Nettlepaw, Oakpaw, and Stonepaw started talking to each other, and Falconpaw and Spottedpaw chatted.

Taking the time to examined them, she let her sky blue gaze roam over the four apprentices. Spottedpaw was a rather elegant she-cat with reddish fur and darker, more brown spots. Her eyes were a startlingly bright color of blue. Meadowpaw had to stifle an amused snort as she saw Falconpaw unable to take his eyes off of her as they talked. She certainly was beautiful.

Turning her attention to the others, she tilted her head slightly. Nettlepaw had sleek black fur and her eyes were a dark shade of amber; her wiry frame gave off a sense that made Meadowpaw instantly think she would not be a good cat to cross, despite the fact that she seemed rather good-natured.

Oakpaw and Stonepaw were clearly brothers. They didn't have the same pelt or eye color, but they were built the same way and they had the same wide paws; and overall, they just gave the clear impression that they were related.

Suddenly, the other five apprentices fell quiet and Meadowpaw was abruptly stopped from studying them. She directed her gaze up, and realized that the gathering was starting.

Darkstar of ShadowClan was the first leader to step forward, challenging the other leaders to cut him off with a yellow glare. "Our deputy, Badgerclaw has decided to step down and become an elder. Silverpool has replaced him."

Meadowpaw stretching up on her paws and saw the silver she-cat that had been at the border earlier sitting among the deputies. _So that's the new ShadowClan deputy_, she thought.

"Gingershade is also expecting kits, and we mourn the loss of Whitepelt, who was killed by a fox while out hunting," Darkstar went on, before stepping back, concluding his news.

Next came Hawkstar of ThunderClan, a powerful brown tom. "Four of our kits have become apprentices, and are now known as Wildpaw, Fernpaw, Dustpaw, and Mousepaw."

Cheers rose from all four Clans, though RiverClan stayed mostly silent, which Meadowpaw didn't get. Weren't all the Clans at peace?

After a brief pause, her own leader, Snakestar stepped forward. "One of our warriors, Morningsky, has moved to the nursery, expecting another litter of kits," he announced, causing Adderfang to look proud. "Also, our medicine cat apprentice, Larkpaw, has finally received her full name, and is now known as Larkwing."

After a pause, the brown and black tabby continued. "And one of our elders, Sedgetail, has passed away. We will always honor his memory."

Finally, he stepped back, and…wait, not Ripplestar, but _Mistpelt_ stepped forward. _What happened to Ripplestar?_ Meadowpaw thought, _Did she die or is she just incapacitated?_

Apparently, the apprentices around her, except Spottedpaw, shared her confusion.

"I regret to share the death of our leader, Ripplestar," Mistpelt said, head slightly bowed. "She died of her wounds after a battle with ThunderClan." At this, Meadowpaw mentally nodded. So that was why RiverClan did not cheer for the new ThunderClan apprentices.

"I received my nine lives at the Moonstone and am now Miststar," she said after a pause. "My new deputy is Mossycloud. Also, Willowpool has given birth to her kits, a healthy litter of three. They are named Streamkit, Nightkit, and Softkit."

On that note, the leaders concluded the gathering, and leaped down from the Great Rock. "'Bye," Nettlepaw said quickly as the ThunderClan deputy, Flaremist, called for her. The wiry black cat jumped to her paws and dashed to the bright orange she-cat.

Spottedpaw left soon after, leaving Meadowpaw and Falconpaw with Stonepaw and Oakpaw. Their Clanmates called out for them at the same time, prompting an amused laugh from Oakpaw and Falconpaw.

As she and Falconpaw hurried to join their Clan, Meadowpaw glanced over her shoulder, watching her new maybe friends leave with their own Clan.

Her gaze met Stonepaw's ice blue one and she shivered as a chill went down her spine, and she hurried after her Clanmates.

…**~Allegiances~…**

_WindClan_

Leader: Snakestar- black and brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes (Apprentice: Falconpaw)

Deputy: Adderfang- black tom with striking amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Heatherbreeze- pale grey she-cat with light green eyes

MCA: Larkwing- small grey and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors:  
Morningsky- creamy golden she-cat with silver tints in her fur and sky blue eyes  
Marigoldheart- golden tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes  
Swiftstep- black and white tom- black forepaws and black left hindpaw, white right hindpaw, black patches over his eyes- with dark blue eyes  
Skypelt- white tom with long, black-tipped fur and sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Sunpaw)  
Smalldawn- small light grey she-cat with golden markings and blue eyes (Apprentice: Boulderpaw)  
Littledusk- little light brown she-cat with pale ginger markings and dark blue eyes  
Violeteyes- brown she-cat with odd violet-colored eyes  
Whiteflower- white she-cat with perpetually ruffled fur and yellow eyes  
Crowfur- jet black tom with long, thick fur and dark amber eyes (Apprentice: Fluffypaw)  
Wrenfur- grey tabby she-cat with short fur and bright green eyes (Apprentice: Rosepaw)  
Featherleap- silver she-cat with dark tabby markings on her legs and blue eyes  
Grassclaw- dark grey tom with long claws and green eyes  
Spottedheart- dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with big blue eyes  
Hawkwind- light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes  
Dashfire- brown tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Meadowpaw)  
Cloudfur- grey and white tom with silver markings and blue eyes  
Runningwater- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Ashstorm- light grey tom with light blue eyes  
Eagletail- dark brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and piercing amber eyes  
Gorseshadow- brown and black tabby tom with light blue eyes  
Sandpool- sandy brown she-cat with light blue eyes  
Lionstrike- golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
Nightleaf- jet black she-cat with long, thick fur and leaf green eyes

Apprentices:  
Falconpaw- brown tom with little silver streaks and green eyes  
Fluffypaw- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes  
Rosepaw- brown and white patched she-cat with blue eyes  
Sunpaw- pale ginger tom with long legs and blue eyes  
Rabbitpaw- grey and white tom with blue eyes  
Boulderpaw- grey tom with silver markings and blue eyes  
Meadowpaw- silvery white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Queens:  
Morningsky (expecting)

Kits:  
None

Elders:  
Embertail- dusky brown tom with a ginger-flecked tail and green eyes

Mates:  
Littledusk&amp;Swiftstep  
Morningsky&amp;Adderfang  
Violeteyes&amp;Skypelt  
Smalldawn&amp;Snakestar  
Featherleap&amp;Dashfire  
Marigoldheart&amp;Crowfur

_RiverClan_

Leader: Miststar- light grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Mossycloud- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Thornpaw)

Medicine Cat: Splashtail- black and white she-cat with a silver tail and blue eyes

Warriors:  
Daisystream- cream she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes  
Reedclaw- black and silver tom with green eyes  
Mudwhisker- dark brown tom with long whiskers and amber eyes  
Oaktooth- pale brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes  
Piketail- spiky-furred brown tabby tom with a long tail and amber eyes  
Troutshade- white tom with large black patches and very dark blue eyes  
Blackfur- pitch black tom with a white muzzle and ears and green eyes  
Redfoot- reddish she-cat with blue eyes  
Dawncreek- bright ginger she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes  
Willowpool- light grey she-cat with long, fluffy fur and blue eyes  
Volepelt- pale brown tom with dark yellow eyes  
Hailstorm- dark grey tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)  
Lakeripple- silver and grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Petalcloud- grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Fishtail- silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Spottedpaw- reddish she-cat with spotted fur and blue eyes  
Thornpaw- tabby tom with thorn-like markings and amber eyes

Queens:  
Willowpool (mother of Streamkit, Nightkit, and Softkit)

Kits:  
Streamkit: light grey she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes  
Nightkit- pitch black tom with long, fluffy fur and blue eyes  
Softkit- light grey she-cat with long, fluffy fur, black paws, and blue eyes

Elders:  
Mothleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mates:  
Daisystream&amp;Reedclaw  
Redfoot&amp;Oaktooth  
Willowpool&amp;Blackfur  
Lakeripple&amp;Volepelt

_ShadowClan_

Leader: Darkstar- very dark grey tom with white speckles and yellow eyes

Deputy: Silverpool- silver she-cat with a white left hindpaw and aqua-colored eyes (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Medicine Cat: Stripefur- brown tom with a white stripe running down his back; yellow eyes

Warriors:  
Blackwhisker- pure black tom with white whiskers; bright green eyes  
Nightshade- black she-cat with grey eyes  
Ivysnow- calico she-cat with ice blue eyes  
Scorchblaze- ginger and black tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Stonepaw)  
Rockclaw- grey tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws  
Redflash- red tom with streaks of yellow and amber eyes  
Rowanleap- reddish brown tabby tom with long legs and amber eyes  
Snowflight- white she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes  
Pinefrost- dark brown she-cat with white paws, chest, tail tip, belly, and a white ring around the neck; emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Longpaw)  
Deerleaf- brown/grey she-cat with white forepaws and leaf green eyes  
Gingershade- light creamy ginger she-cat with dark ginger tabby legs, ears, muzzle, and tail, and a white tail tip; light green eyes  
Smokefoot- brown/ginger she-cat with black paws and pale aqua-colored eyes  
Leafflash- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, and yellow eyes  
Frostpatch- seal point Siamese tom  
Patchtail- white tom with a grey tail and grey patches; dark violet-blue eyes  
Grayfoot- white she-cat with dark grey paws and dark blue eyes  
Nettlefur- tortoiseshell tom with a white muzzle, hind paws, and left forepaw; blue right eye, green left eye  
Fireblaze- bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, throat, and muzzle; dark blue right eye, light blue left eye (Apprentice: Oakpaw)  
Shadedapple- dark brown marbled she-cat with a small white patch on her chest and yellow eyes  
Hazelstep- seal point Siamese she-cat  
Thistlefang- tortoiseshell tom with pale aqua-colored eyes

Apprentices:  
Stonepaw- grey tabby tom with long claws and ice blue eyes  
Oakpaw- calico tom with amber eyes  
Cloudpaw- grey and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Longpaw- calico she-cat with grey mixed in and long claws; ice blue eyes

Queens:  
Nightshade (mother of Crowkit)  
Gingershade (expecting)

Kits:  
Crowkit- black tom with grey eyes

Elders:  
Badgerclaw- black and white tom with long, blunt claws and amber eyes

Mates:  
Ivysnow&amp;Rockclaw  
Gingershade&amp;Rowanleap  
Nightshade&amp;Redflash  
Deerleaf&amp;Frostpatch  
Smokefoot&amp;Nettlefur

_ThunderClan_

Leader: Hawkstar- brown tom with paler brown paws and darker brown spots; amber eyes

Flaremist- bright orange she-cat with misty blue eyes (Apprentice: Pinepaw)

Medicine Cat: Sundewe ginger she-cat with silver speckles and pale blue eyes

MCA: Poolripple- cinnamon-colored she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Warriors:  
Silverwing- silver she-cat with a long tail and yellow eyes  
Graypelt- dark silver tabby tom with white hindpaws and dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Nettlepaw)  
Stripesnow- snow Bengal she-cat with dark blue right eye and grey left eye  
Thornstep- brown tom with white legs, belly, chest, and muzzle, and light green eyes  
Honeywind- golden she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes  
Yellowclaw- light ginger tom with amber eyes  
Smokyshadow- smoky grey tortoiseshell she-cat with a small white spot on her chest and pale blue eyes  
Dappleriver- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Dustpaw)  
Grassheart- tabby tom with green eyes  
Greenheart- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
Blazefur- orange and black tortoiseshell tom with a white spot on his chest and golden eyes  
Sandyleaf- sand-colored she-cat with white forepaws and leaf green eyes (Apprentice: Fernpaw)  
Ravenflight- black tom with light grey paws and amber eyes (Apprentice: Mousepaw)  
Shadetail- pure black tom with a long tail; green eyes  
Robinfeather- red and brown mottled she-cat with green eyes  
Flashtail- golden tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Elmbranch- grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Roseleaf- reddish she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Wildpaw)  
Bluecloud- bluish silver she-cat with white paws and muzzle, and sapphire blue eyes  
Lilyfire- white she-cat with amber eyes  
Oakclaw- brown tom with blue eyes  
Leafstorm- elegant dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Brownfur- brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Eaglestrike- brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:  
Nettlepaw- black she-cat with amber eyes  
Pinepaw- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes  
Wildpaw- light ginger tom with yellow eyes  
Fernpaw- tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Dustpaw- tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Mousepaw- tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:  
Robinfeather (mother to Swallowkit and Flamekit)

Kits:  
Swallowkit- brown and black mottled she-cat with golden eyes  
Flamekit- orange tom with reddish paws and green eyes

Elders:  
Foldedear- grey tom with green eyes and a permanently folded ear  
Stormleap- dark grey she-cat with a silver streak down her flank and sapphire blue eyes  
Ashcloud- grey she-cat with green eyes

Mates:  
Honeywind&amp;Hawkstar  
Silverwing&amp;Thornstep  
Stripesnow&amp;Blazefur  
Dappleriver&amp;Ravenflight  
Greenheart&amp;Yellowclaw  
Robinfeather&amp;Blazefur

…**..**

_**Ahhhhhhhh! My longest chapter yet! 11 pages on Microsoft word and 3,786 words! I can't believe it!**_

_**Meadowpaw plushies if you review!**_

**~Indy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Leafdapple3: Yup. They're gonna be best buds.**

**TheMouseOfAwesomeness: Indeed.**

**Galaxy-drops: I'll try to fix that in later chapters. And I was actually planning to do that; also when there's a major change or skip.**

…**~Chapter 7~…**

Half a moon had passed since the gathering, and Meadowpaw had been consumed with training. Nothing more exciting had happened in that time than Spottedheart and Hawkwind becoming mates, but for some reason, she didn't care that it had been rather boring lately.

Meadowpaw sprinted forward, her sky blue gaze fixed on the fluffy white tail bobbing ahead of her. Gathering strength into her hind legs, she sprang forward and landed squarely on the small creature she had been chasing.

She heard the sharp _crack_ of breaking bones, and the rabbit fell limp beneath her paws. The silvery white apprentice stepped off of it and leaned down to pick it up, sinking her teeth into its neck and picking it up as she started to head back to the rest of the patrol.

"Good catch," Falconpaw mewed to her when she reached them, while Dashfire merely gave her a nod and Adderfang said nothing, twitching an ear. She had expected their reactions, it was nothing different than usual.

"Time to go back to camp," Adderfang decided, and the patrol scattered to collect their prey. Meadowpaw pulled out hers – another rabbit and a field mouse – from behind a rock and struggled to pick it up.

Somehow, she managed it, but she had to grip it extra hard and tip her head awkwardly to keep it from falling out of her mouth.

The young cat slowly headed back to the patrol, able to tell she looked ridiculous by Falconpaw's expression and Dashfire's snort of barely-contained laughter. Adderfang merely flicked his tail – though he seemed to be hiding a smile, but it was hard to tell around her prey and his hare and lapwing – and padded back in the direction of camp.

The rest of the patrol followed him, Meadowpaw having to frequently adjust her grip on her prey. After several times, Falconpaw, who only had a skylark, finally took pity on her, and helped her by grabbing one of the rabbits. After that, it was much easier.

_I'll have to remember to thank him when my mouth is free_, she thought, carrying the rabbit by its scruff and the mouse by its tail.

They entered the camp and dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile, easily rebuilding the scanty pile. Clearly, the other hunting patrol hadn't returned yet.

Then, as if summoned, the other hunting patrol _did_ return, padding in and dropping their prey on the fresh-kill pile. Talk about ironic.

Meadowpaw shrugged and picked up one of her own rabbits from the pile, scanning the camp for one of her friends to share it with. Spotting Rosepaw, she trotted over to the brown and white apprentice and set the rabbit down. "Hey, have you eaten yet? I thought we could share this," she mewed.

Rosepaw shook her head in reply. "I haven't eaten yet, sharing sounds nice," she answered.

Meadowpaw settled herself by her friend and waited for her to take the first bite. The older she-cat took a bite of the fluffy creature then nudged it to her. She took a bite, nudging it back. And so on it went, until the rabbit was gone. But they continued to sit in a companionable silence, watching the camp as it bustled with activity in the late green-leaf sunlight.

Finally, when the sun was slanting down towards the horizon, Rosepaw got to her paws and stretched out each limb, yawning slightly. "I have to go. I promised Lionstrike I'd go hunting with him," she meowed, sounding exasperated, though a shine to her blue eyes gave away that she was actually happy about being alone with him.

Meadowpaw merely nodded, watching her as she padded over to the muscular golden tabby. Her crush on the large tom had long since passed – well, not really that long, only a moon or two, but it felt like ages – so she felt no jealousy.

She sighed. Sometimes it was so hard to believe that her mother had died only a moon and a half ago. It seemed like forever.

Her ears pricked as she heard her mentor calling to her from the exit. Rising to her paws, she bounded over to the brown tabby, looking up at him questioningly. "Battle training with Skypelt and Sunpaw," he meowed shortly, making her groan inwardly. She hated training with her brother, because he hated her.

However, she didn't voice a protest and obediently followed her mentor out of the camp, and toward the training hollow.

When they reached the hollow, Meadowpaw immediately noticed that Sunpaw and his mentor were already there. Dashfire greeted the other warrior with a respectful meow, dipping his head. Meadowpaw quickly copied her mentor's respectful action, trying not to pay attention to Sunpaw, who was watching her sourly.

They hadn't exactly been on the best of terms since their mother's death. For reasons unknown, Sunpaw and Cloudfur, and to a lesser extent Boulderpaw, blamed her for Flowersky's death. She doubted she wanted to know why.

Shaking her thoughts off, the silvery white apprentice turned her attention back to the mentors just in time to catch Dashfire's last words. "–each other in a brawl."

She tried to look as though she had heard everything and hadn't been brooding, shuffling her paws slightly before stilling, causing Sunpaw to cast her a scornful glance.

Dashfire and Skypelt turned back to their apprentices, taking them each to opposite sides of the hollow. "We are going to set you and Sunpaw against each other in a brawl to start with," Dashfire told Meadowpaw, twitching his whiskers.

Meadowpaw nodded gloomily. Great. Sunpaw would probably claw her and call it an accident. And they would believe him, because she and Sunpaw were littermates. Lucky her.

She reluctantly padded to the center of the hollow to face her pale ginger brother, whose blue eyes were gleaming with excitement. She doubted she looked like that.

"Begin," Skypelt called. The words were hardly out of his mouth when Sunpaw sprang for her. Luckily for her, she had been expecting it, and rolled to the side, springing to her paws.

He immediately lunged for her again, and she slipped to the side, lashing out with both forepaws and sending him flying.

He landed skillfully on his paws and sprinted straight for her, darting to the side at the last moment and hitting her flank with a heavy blow. Meadowpaw tumbled to the ground but managed to kick out with her hind paws and catch Sunpaw on the chest, sending him stumbling backwards and giving her time to regain her footing.

She sprang out of the way just in time as he lunged for her again. By now, she was certain of his style. He preferred to pin cats and claw them while they were down and at his mercy, instead of using the speed that his long legs gave him–definitely not WindClan in style, though he belonged to that Clan. True, he had been like that when they were kits, but he had been an abysmal fighter then, not having had any training, so it was hard to tell.

She could tell the ginger tom was starting to get irritated by his narrowed eyes and the glint of the tips of his claws. She tensed, preparing herself for another attack.

However, he surprised her by sailing over her head and twisting in the air, landing squarely on her back. Her legs crumpled under the unexpected weight, and she fell to the ground. He pinned her down firmly, keeping her from moving.

She tried not to screech as his claws pierced her shoulders, not enough for others to know it was intentional but definitely enough for it to be painful. She didn't hear Skypelt or Dashfire call anything, but the weight on her suddenly vanished.

Meadowpaw managed to sit up, the scratches on her shoulders stinging. She turned her head to look at the blood darkening her silvery white fur, then looked up at her mentor as he padded over.

Dashfire viewed her scratches then turned to Sunpaw. "Explain yourself," he mewed coolly, his green eyes flashing.

"It was an accident," Sunpaw mumbled, staring at his paws and now-bloody claws. "I got carried away." He seemed regretful and sincere, but Meadowpaw knew he was lying.

Dashfire sighed. "Just don't let it happen again," he meowed, turned back to Meadowpaw. Sunpaw flashed her a smug look, which she returned with a scowl.

"You should go see Heatherbreeze and Larkwing to get those treated," Dashfire told his apprentice, left ear twitching once.

Meadowpaw blinked at him in dismay. "You mean, we're done training?" She asked, completely dismayed, which might be unusual for an apprentice, but she actually _liked_ training.

Dashfire nodded, flicking his tail in the direction of camp. "Go. I'll stay here and help Skypelt with Sunpaw."

Meadowpaw stared at her mentor in dismay for a few moments longer before slowly heading out of the hollow, glancing back once to see Skypelt demonstrating a move on Dashfire for his apprentice.

Sighing, she turned back to the path, her shoulders stinging as she headed back to camp. It seemed to take forever to get back, due to her brooding thoughts, but it actually didn't take that long, as the training hollow wasn't too far from camp.

Luckily, the only cats in the clearing were Morningsky and the only elder, Embertail, who were both dozing in the sunlight, so she didn't have to answer any questions.

She slipped over to the abandoned badger sett that was the medicine cat den, limping slightly, and poked her head through the entrance.

"Heatherbreeze? Larkwing?" Meadowpaw called, trying to keep her tail tip from twitching nervously. She didn't like the underground; it was too dark and enclosed and musty. You never knew if you would find your way out of it again; or even live, with all those possible cave-ins.

She was greeted by the form of the aging senior medicine cat as she emerged from the back of the den, her light green eyes shining in the gloom. "What do you need?" Heatherbreeze asked, a slight rasp in her voice, though her eyes were clear.

"Sunpaw accidentally scratched me while we were in training," the young she-cat explained, resisting the urge to turn and lick at the scratches on her shoulders. She felt a surge of hatred for the lie she had just told, but no one would believe her if she told the truth.

Heatherbreeze muttered something about how careless apprentices were these days, turning back to the back of the den and disappearing into the gloom. Meadowpaw didn't have to wait long before she reappeared with a bunch of herbs in her jaws.

She set them down and started sorting through them. "Lick your scratches clean," the medicine cat ordered, picking out a tall plant with yellow flowers and starting to chew it into a poultice.

Meadowpaw did as she had ordered, and rasped her tongue over the stinging scratches on her shoulders, cleaning them.

Heatherbreeze padded over to her when she had finished, and inspected the scratches. They had stopped bleeding by now. "Not very serious, but you'll have to skip training for a few days," she meowed, starting to apply the poultice to them.

Meadowpaw tried to hide her dismay, but couldn't stop her ears from drooping slightly. The pale grey she-cat didn't seem to notice, however, and stepped back when she had finished. "You may go now," she meowed, dismissing the apprentice with a flick of her tail.

Meadowpaw padded out of the sett, feeling relieved as she was greeted with early evening sunlight and a cool breeze. It felt much better than that stuffy den.

She padded over to the apprentice den and settled herself beside it, resting her head on her forepaws and watching the camp. She had been laying there for a while when one of her brothers, Rabbitpaw, approached her.

She sat up as she did so, greeting him with a flick of her right ear. "Hi," the grey and white tom said, sitting beside her. He was the only one of her family who still acted like they were related, which she was grateful for.

There was a pause them, "I heard Sunpaw wounded you during training. It is bad?" Rabbitpaw asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Meadowpaw sighed. "Not really, but I have to miss training for a few days," she mewed.

Rabbitpaw gasped in mock horror. "Oh no! No training for a few days! How horrible!" He said dramatically, falling down and 'dying.'

This caused Meadowpaw to crack up, with Rabbitpaw joining a moment after. Despite the fact that most of her family despised her, life was good.


	9. Chapter 8

**I bet right now any of you who is still following me is like "Whaaaaaaaaaa? Indy actually updated?!" right now. Shocker, I know. Anyway, I finally got up and motivated myself to write. I should listen to music more often…. Anywaaayyyyysss, I got tired of answering each review so I'll only answer them if I want to (and maybe if there's a question).**

**Cookies to everyone who is still following this story! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Btw, this chapter is a moon after the last chapter.**

* * *

The sun was setting, casting shades of orange and red across the landscape and lighting up the sky with brilliant pink and orange. Few cats in WindClan were pausing to watch nature's wonder, however. Every cat was waiting with baited breath for news from the medicine cats. Morningsky had been kitting since sun-high and most were starting to worry.

Not least among these was Meadowpaw, whom sat with her best friends, all three chatting quietly and occasionally casting anxious glances at the nursery. Morningsky was loved be all, after all, and kits were the future of the Clan.

Suddenly, a loud wail came from the den, which had been largely silent up until then. A brief sound followed the cry, then a small mewl sounded out, swiftly followed by another screech. Yet again there was the cry of a kit, then silence.

By now the entire Clan had their attention completely focused on the entrance to the den, so that everyone saw the small grey and white form of Larkwing slip out. She glanced around before drawing breath to speak.

"Two healthy kits," she meowed. "A tom and a she-cat." Adderfang let out a strangled cry of something that sounded like a mixture of joy and relief and rushed into the nursery, causing the medicine cat apprentice to hurriedly step aside.

The Clan let out a concerted sigh of relief and seemed to relax. This had been Morningsky's second litter; on her first the kitting had been hard, and all three of her kits had been stillborn, with the she-cat nearly dying herself. Some of the cats started to talk more freely, while others got something to eat or padded into the nursery to see the new kits.

Meadowpaw was among those to go to the nursery, along with Fluffypaw and Rosepaw. The silvery white apprentice gestured for her friends to go ahead, waiting until last. When they and all the others who wanted to were done viewing the new additions to the Clan, she herself padded in.

She blinked several times to get her sky blue eyes adjusted to the darkness before noting the dim forms in the back of the den and padding to them. Morningsky glanced up briefly as she approached, but Adderfang didn't react, simply gazing at his two new kits.

"What are their names?" the apprentice asked in a quiet tone, her sharp gaze moving over the kits quickly before looking up at their parents.

"The tom is Webkit and the she-kit is named Mottlekit," Morningsky told her, her blue gaze shining softly as she looked back down at her kits, a loving purr rumbling in her throat as she nudged one closer to her belly.

Meadowpaw cast her gaze back down to the kits and intently examined them, her tail tip twitching slightly. Webkit was a lithe, long-legged tom with a short and thick coat of jet black that would probably grow to be sleek as he got older. His forepaws were the purest white, the color of freshly fallen snow.

Mottlekit was a little, delicate-looking she-kit with a soft, soon-t-be sleek pelt that was, appropriately, black mottled unevenly with silver. She had a long tail and slender paws, with beautiful features.

Meadowpaw dipped her head to the queen, mewing, "They're beautiful kits," before slipping out of the den. As she left the darkened nursery to the now-moonlit clearing, a summons to a Clan meeting rang out across the camp.

Turning, she spotted Snakestar on top of the Tall Rock and tilted her head in curiosity, quickly crossing the clearing and sitting down beside Rabbitpaw. The young she-cat tipped her head back and gazed up at the brown and black tabby leader as the rest of the Clan gathered.

"Morningsky has given birth to two healthy kits," Snakestar started off with, which prompted several purrs and a few quiet cheers, "and there are a few cats that are ready to be made warriors."

Meadowpaw straightened up slightly in surprise, noting Fluffypaw and Rosepaw exchange startled and excited looks while Falconpaw simply looked stunned. They had been expecting it for a half-moon or so, of course, but this had just been randomly sprung upon them.

Snakestar leaped off of the Tall Rock and beckoned to the three apprentices, waiting until they stood before him to look up at the stars. "I, Snakestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices," he began, intoning the age-old ritual. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Turning back to the apprentices, he meowed, "Falconpaw, Fluffypaw, and Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" He asked, looking each of them in the eyes.

"I do," they mewed together, Fluffypaw's excited squeal nearly drowning out Falconpaw's determined response and Rosepaw's quiet words. Meadowpaw hid a smile as her friend briefly ducked her head in embarrassment.

A brief smile crossed Snakestar's face before it returned to its usual expressionless state. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names," he said, his voice ringing with power as he gazed at the soon-to-be warriors.

"Falconpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Falcontail. StarClan honors your skill and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.

"Fluffypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fluffysnow. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.

"Rosepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Roseflight. StarClan honors your spirit and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Meadowpaw watched as Snakestar briefly rested his muzzle on each of the new warriors' heads, them respectfully licking his shoulder, then started to cheer, the rest of the Clan quickly joining in.

"Falcontail! Fluffysnow! Roseflight!" The Clan cheered, their calls rising to the night sky and the stars.

Meadowpaw stopped listening as Snakestar announced that the new warriors would sit vigil for one night- seriously, everyone knew that already- and bounded towards Falcontail, Fluffysnow, and Roseflight.

"Congratulations!" She purred, brushing pelts with each of her friends and nuzzling them. "How does it feel to be WindClan's newest warriors?" she asked with genuine curiosity, tilting her head to one side.

They exchanged glances before Falcontail spoke for all of them. "Well, we'd tell you but that, I am afraid, is classified information," he said in a lofty tone, causing all of them to break into laughter.

After a while, Meadowpaw recovered and shrugged with a small pout. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait until I become a warrior since you won't tell me," she said in a mock-whiny tone, hiding a grin. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. I'm on dawn patrol tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and headed off to the apprentice den, entering and flopping on her nest.

She swiftly fell asleep, her dreams about her warrior ceremony in a couple moons.

* * *

**Aren't Webkit and Mottlekit adorable? I love kittens. Btw, sorry for the shortness.**

**~Indy**


End file.
